Chapter 367
Jellal vs. Oración Seis is the 367th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Natsu is imprisoned alongside Lisanna and Kyôka and Seilah discuss their plans with the Fairy Tail Guild, Jellal continues to battle the Oración Seis, being battered around before he suddenly strikes back, stating that he will show the guild true freedom. Concurrently, Happy manages to fly back to Fairy Tail to warn his friends of what has happened, Elfman too turning up, possessed and under Seilah's control. Summary Stripped naked and thrown into a prison cell, the recently captured Natsu demands the prison guards give his scarf back, before he hears a voice and realizes he is not alone. Startled, the Dragon Slayer turns to see Lisanna in the cell with him, also stripped and tied up. Slightly embarrassed by their lack of clothes, the two sit back-to-back, Lisanna sadly admitting that she doesn't remember how she was captured. Conveying that Erza and Mirajane are also trapped within Tartaros, Natsu saddens Lisanna further, the woman also stating that she has no idea what has become of Elfman. When she states that she feels Fairy Tail has been severely beaten, Natsu tells her not to give up, consoling her and convincing her that they will definitely be okay, and must figure out how to escape. Encouraged, Lisanna begins to try and squirm out of her cuffs, but notes that due to them the two have no Magic. Concurrently, in a bedroom within the Tartaros headquarters, Kyôka and Seilah gather, Seilah asking the other woman if they have finally found the identities of those linked to Face. When Kyôka confirms that thanks to Crawford they have, Seilah asks if they can stop the pointless killing, with Kyôka replying that they have already killed two of the three during their massacres, and only have Jellal left to find. As Seilah asks if they will find the ex-Councilman soon, Kyôka remarks that she is certain Erza will spill his location soon, and that they must ensure no more Fairy Tail members arrive to mess with their plans. Smiling, Seilah states that she shall see to the issue of Fairy Tail, as she is preparing a story fitting of their last days. Far away, Jellal struggles in his fight against Angel, Racer and Cobra, commanding Meredy stay back when she wants to help, insisting that he needs to complete the task by himself. As the group continue their assault, Midnight explains that they will not be defeated as they are finally obtaining true freedom after being freed from the Tower of Heaven, Brain's control, and finally prison. Reacting and surging forward to punch Racer in the face, Jellal states that he shall be their window to freedom, as the freedom the group think they have is but a lie. With the Oración Seis shocked into stillness, Jellal uses the opportunity to strike at Cobra, none of the group noticing that behind them a battered Brain is opening his eyes, awakening as Zero. Back at the Fairy Tail Guild, Carla, Wendy and Lucy apologize to the guild, stating that after Natsu ran off they followed him to the Chairman's house, but found nobody there, with Wendy not having a good enough nose to track their scent. Saddened to hear that Natsu is missing, the members state that they need to find Tartaros' headquarters, and ask if Gajeel can find it by following Natsu's scent from the Chairman's house himself: Gajeel replies that he too doesn't have the best nose, and that the scent would probably have vanished by the time he got there anyway. As the guild ponder what to do, Cana also strikes up that she is worried about Lisanna and Elfman, as they haven't contacted them in some time, with Makarov questioning if they can seriously obtain no information on Tartaros. Suddenly, a tired and battered Happy flies through the window, falling to the floor as he screams that Natsu, Erza and Mirajane got captured, and that the Chairman is a traitor. Told to breath by Carla, Happy details to everyone what has happened, the guild shocked at the news, but happy that they now have Tartaros' location. When Happy is asked, the Exceed sadly explains that the headquarters is on a floating island, and therefore constantly moves around. As the others sit saddened that they've probably lost its position, Levy asks Happy to detail exactly where he saw it moving, promising to pinpoint its location for everyone. As Lucy consoles Happy and the others all wonder how they can assist, they are interrupted by Elfman, who stumbles into the guild. Glad to see him okay, the group asks him where Lisanna is; Elfman looking at them with clouded eyes. Meanwhile, in her bed at Tartaros headquarters, a gleeful Seilah chuckles to herself that the best way to destroy Fairy Tail is from the inside out. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Angel Magic * ** * **Slow Magic * * |Ēra}} Spells used * |Mītia}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * Navigation